


Stay

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ladybug didn’t make even an attempt to move, she didn’t rush away as she always did, with an excuse and an apology. She just lied there, as if things weren’t about to change forever if neither of them moved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cescalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cescalia/gifts).



> I got this prompt: "Are you freaking out? I'm not freaking out, but if you are then thank god I'm not alone on this." reveal (chat saying that)
> 
> And this is what I've written lol I hope you like it~~

It had been an oddly tough fight, leaving Ladybug depleted of strength and proper common sense. Her muscles ached and protested against any movement, her breathing was ragged and her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. She was sprawled on a random rooftop, - completely unmoving - the rain coming down on her without forgiveness. It felt cold against her battle heated skin - _ it felt good  _ \- and she thanked the heavens for the cleansing water hitting her exhausted body.

 

Chat Noir was just as tired, but the only reason he sat by her lying body in the midst of the rain and thunder, was simply because he cherished every second he could spend by his lady’s side. He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world -  _ well _ \- except, maybe, spending time with her in the warmth of a room. 

 

She was  _ beautiful _ , even when she was so tired she couldn’t move, and Adrien couldn’t stand to look away from her. 

 

A sudden beeping jostled him from his thoughts and he looked at her earrings, with eyes blown wide. Sighing he prepared himself to say his goodbyes and maybe make a joke about wet cats, just so he could see the roll of her sky blue eyes and the pull of her lips into something akin to a smile.

 

Ladybug didn’t make even an attempt to move, she didn’t rush away as she always did, with an excuse and an apology. She just lied there, as if things weren’t about to change forever if neither of them moved. Should  _ he _ excuse himself? Would that be the right thing to do?  _ Probably _ , but leaving her there alone, would be like stabbing himself in the face with a fork - but Adrien would do it _ for her _ . 

 

Starting to stand up, his strained muscles screaming for him to stop, her quiet voice stopped him.

 

“ _ Stay _ . You can stay Chat.” she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

 

The beeping of his own ring, made his anxiety rise further. 

 

_ He wanted this _ . 

 

He _ knew _ he wanted it. 

 

After all, Adrien had been after this for so long, but now with it being given to him willingly...well, he was freaking out. It was  _ too real _ ,  _ too fast _ and he  _ didn’t _ understand why. Why he felt like that, why she was suddenly fine with him knowing, just  _ why _ ? 

 

Did it really matter though? She was there, next to him, telling him to stay and that was enough. That was all the reason he needed.

 

Sitting back down, - doubt still biting at him - his voice wavering he asked, “Are you sure?”

 

A smile blossoming on her face, she answered, “Yes.”

 

As the word left her mouth the final beep sounded, a pink light surrounding her, taking with it the red suit he was so used to see. Chat closed his eyes before her face was revealed, a million and one thoughts running through his hectic brain, fear clawing at him for what might be.

 

“Dork.” Marinette whispered at the sight of Chat Noir. All this time chasing her identity, and there he was, trembling, with eyes closed to the truth before him. 

 

The rain felt heavy on her clothes now that she was Marinette, and the coldness of it made her shiver. Grunting, she finally sat up, running her fingers through her hair and taking the elastics off of her hair, undoing her pigtails. 

 

She really should be getting home. For some reason, she didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to leave  _ him _ . 

 

Everything had hit her at once, the intensity of her feelings leaving her breathless - her feelings for Chat Noir, wanting to know who he was, wanting  _ him  _ to know who  _ she  _ was. It should’ve been overwhelming, but it wasn’t, everything had seemed to click into place after the harsh battle against the akuma victim. 

 

There was a small flutter in her stomach, but it was of anticipation and affection, not nerves or fear. 

 

He just needed to open his eyes. 

 

Now laughing, she shoved his shoulder, “Come on, open your eyes already mon minou.”

 

Tentatively he opened one eye; at the sight of Marinette the other eye instantly followed. His tense posture visibly relaxed - a huge toothy smile on his face. 

 

Chat almost pounced on her, but refrained from doing so, scared to invade her personal space. Her hair was down and his heart was doing flips; he loved Ladybug, but he never knew he could love someone as much as he loved the amalgamation of his friend and his partner. 

 

That single thought was slightly jarring. 

 

“Marinette.” Adrien let her name hang between them for a few seconds until he flipped, “ARE YOU FREAKING OUT?! I mean,  _ I’m _ definitely  _ not _ freaking out. But if you are, then thank god, I’m not alone in this.”

 

Marinette wasn’t freaked out, she did find it weird that Chat knew her name but his reaction was hilarious. He seemed really happy about it and then all of sudden he had a meltdown,  _ it was cute _ \- in a weird way.

 

She was giggling, but when the green light washed over him and in front of her sat Adrien, the giggles stopped and her brain halted. If she wasn’t freaking out before, now she certainly was.

 

“ADRIEN?!” 

 

Stopping mid babble he looked up at her again, noticing his transformation had worn off, “ _ Hey…? _ ”

 

The rain still fell heavily around them, thunder crackling in the distance, their eyes locked together. They had met as Ladybug and Chat Noir, as Marinette and Adrien, but now they were finally meeting as themselves. It was an unforgettable  _ “first”  _ meeting and now, perhaps, they were finally on the same page.

 

“Hi.” a blush worked its way onto her face, surprisingly matching Adrien’s.

 

They had a lot to talk about, but everything was too new and fresh, so they chose not to - not right now at least - they were simply content with each other’s company. 

 

Sheepishly Adrien asked, “Can I walk you home?”

 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
